


Saturday Mornings

by StanToppDogg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanToppDogg/pseuds/StanToppDogg
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol love Saturday mornings with their boys.





	Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching some new episodes of Return of Superman recently, right? Well, I ended up watching Chen and Xiumin's epeisode, which of course led me to Chanyeol and Baekhyun's. And Chanyeol's massive fangirling over those twins was so cute that I needed a domectic Baekyeol urgently...so I wrote one :3 I did this in two days so it's a bit sloppy, but I hope you all still enjoy it :)

With the bright, annoying sunlight shining on his face, Baekhyun knew that it was morning. He was assured of this fact when he felt a pair of lips pressed against his cheek. He was still half asleep and was hoping to get to some more rest before having to officially get up. But his significant other had different plans. He didn’t say a word; he simply pressed a stream of kisses to the shorter man’s face. It was their ritual every Saturday morning. Baekhyun would lie half asleep while his mate kissed him until he got up. Not until he woke up, until he got up. Sometimes Baekhyun would lie in bed, clearly awake, but wouldn’t move, just to indulge in more love from his mate. And the other man knew of course. He simply wasn't bothered by it. Being able to give Baekhyun more affection was quite enjoyable for him.

“Morning Chanyeol.” Baekhyun finally said. His voice was groggy from sleep, and he sounded adorable. Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Morning babe.” He said, kissing the man yet again. “Sleep well?” His morning voice was much deeper and rougher than his normal deep voice. It always gave Baekhyun shivers and Chanyeol loved it.

“Yeah. I could do with a few more hours though.”

“Hm. Really?”

“Yeah, work was tough yesterday.” the shorter man sighed.

“Poor dear, you need more rest.” Chanyeol said pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead. Baekhyun couldn’t contain the moan that exited his lips.

“I wish I could just lay here until noon.” 

“So do I.” Chanyeol said, stroking a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. He knew how hard Baekhyun worked at his job, and having to come home to do more work for a family of 4 did tend to tire him from time to time. Even with Chanyeol’s help he still felt exhausted at by bedtime. “Unfortunately I don’t think the boys would like that all too much.” Chanyeol chuckled. 

"I know." Baekhyun agreed with a quiet laugh. And as if by cue, a cry emitted from the room next door.

“It’s Taozi.” Baekhyun said with a yawn.

“Probably wants his mommy.” Chanyeol joked, rubbing a large thumb under Baekhyun’s chin. The shorter man rolled his eyes. Chanyeol always referred to him as the female figure, using the blond man’s height and slightly feminine nature as his reasoning. Now Baekhyun would disagree and say that he was just as manly as his taller mate, but…he knew it wasn’t true. He was much more soft and delicate as compared to Chanyeol. Definitely a mother at heart.

“I’ll get him.” Baekhyun offered, pulling himself into a sitting position. 

“No, you rest a bit more. I’ll get him.” Chanyeol said, kissing the shorter male get again. Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush. The younger man was always doing things like this; letting him stay in bed while he gathered the little ones. He was so lucky to have him as his own.

“Well in that case, you may as well bring his brother as well.” Baekhyun said, sliding down a bit in the bed.

Chanyeol nodded as he removed himself from the bed and headed off to the boys’ room. Chanyeol adored his boys. They were the only ones he loved more than Baekhyun. Every night before he went to sleep, he as just filled with eagerness to wake up and play with them again, no matter how tired he was. Upon entering the bright and colorful room he was met with the sight of his older boy, Tao, sitting up in his crib, crying. It wasn’t a loud cry or anything. In fact, Chanyeol would almost describe it as pathetic whimpering. He knew that it was just because the boy wanted to see Baekhyun rather than being truly upset about something.

Tao wasn’t Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s biological son, unlike their other son, Sehun, who'd been conceived through third party reproduction. They’d heard about an orphaned Chinese baby, named Zitao, from one of Baekhyun’s co-workers and both men felt so badly for him. Initially they just wanted to visit him at the foster care building to provide some clothes and toys for him, but upon seeing him, neither man could think about leaving him there. He was the cutest little panda, with dark circles around his cat-like eyes and everything. Baekhyun especially felt a need to protect that poor little boy, so they adopted him. They considered themselves quite lucky too, for Zitao was nearly the same age Sehun. It was almost like raising twins.

Chanyeol quickly looked over to the younger boy’s crib, seeing the other still completely asleep. Not wanting to wake the normally fussy child, he decided to take Tao to Baekhyun and then return for the other boy.

“Morning, Taozi~.” Chanyeol cooed. The sobbing boy immediately raised his hands to his father, wanting to be held. “Aw, you want your mama, right?” Chanyeol asked, bouncing the boy in his arms. The little nugget calmed down for a minute, looking into his father’s eyes, seemingly asking where Baekhyun was. Chanyeol laughed, pressed about 20 kisses to his son’s face, and carried him off to the room.

Baekhyun was still sitting up in the bed. He opened his arms out to take Tao as soon as Chanyeol entered the room. Upon reaching Baekhyun’s hold, Tao’s whimpering instantly stopped.

“Good morning, Panda~.” Baekhyun sang. “How did you sleep? Are you hungry?” Baekhyun asked, even though he figured Tao wouldn’t answer. Neither child was particularly vocal when they first woke up. He kissed the boy after each question, giggles emitting from the boy’s lips. “Where’s Sehun?” Baekhyun asked, resting Tao on top of his stomach.

“Still asleep.” Chanyeol sighed, rubbing circles on Tao’s back. “I’m going to bring him in the kitchen while I make breakfast. What do you want?” 

“It’s Saturday. Anything is fine.” Baekhyun replied. “Well for us anyway. You know Sehun is gonna put up a fight about anything.” Both men chuckled. It was no secret that Sehun was a bit…bratty. He wasn’t a bad child by any means, but he did tend to be a bit whiny and fussy compared to Tao.

“He’ll be fine.” Chanyeol smiled. He leaned over to kiss Baekhyun and Tao once more before standing up to head off to the nursery again. Tao noticed Chanyeol preparing to leave and reached a hand out for him.

“Bappa!” he whined quietly. Chaneyol and Baekhyun couldn’t hold the laughed in their systems at their son’s vocabulary. When they first adopted Tao, he was just at 1 year old. He didn’t know that many words in general, but he did know a few Mandarin words, including the word for father. Once they started speaking to him in Korean, he began picking up on the new language quickly. But he did sometimes use some of the Mandarin words he’d learned before, specifically combing them with Korean words. His combination of both languages’ words for dad was the cutest creation they’d heard from him.

“Aw…aigooooo…you want Bappa to stay?” Chanyeol squealed, gently stroking Tao’s cheeks.

“Hey, I thought you wanted me.” Baekhyun pouted, patting Tao’s tiny rear. The little boy turned back to face Baekhyun, soon looking back and forth at the two men. 

“Do you want to come with me now?” Chanyeol asked, extending his arms. Tao blinked cutely and simply turned around and mouthed at Baekhyun’s face.

“I think he just wants something to eat.” Baekhyun laughed. It was probably true. Tao was a very greedy toddler, often eating more than Sehun. Both men were sure he could eat twice as much as his normal portions if allowed. 

“Eat!” Tao chirped happily, eliciting more squealing from his parents. 

“I’ll go get Hunnie and start breakfast.” Chanyeol chuckled, patting Tao’s head.

“We’ll be down in a bit.” Baekhyun mumbled. He playfully mouthed back at Tao, pretending to eat his little ears. Tao giggled at his father’s antics. 

Chaneyol would have loved to stay and watch the two for longer, but they had another son to wake up and breakfast that needed to be made. So alas, he headed back to the nursery. This time when Chanyeol entered the room, Sehun was awake…sort of. He was sitting up in his crib with his eyes half opened, a pillow in his arms.

“Oh, you’re awake now. Good morning, are you happy to see daddy?” Chanyeol asked, opening his arms to the little rugrat. Sehun stared back at his father, no words from his mouth or any sort of desire to be held, as usual. Chanyeol simply laughed and scooped the boy into his arms.

“What do you want for breakfast Hunnie? Pancakes?” he asked, gently kissing the boy’s hair.

“No.” Sehun replied simply. It was one of his first words. One that he’d been saying quite frequently once he seemed to associate the meaning with it.

“No? What would you like then?” Chanyeol asked. He wasn’t planning on making anything else; he just wanted to keep conversing with his son. Talking to his little munchkins was one of his favorite activities. Sehun didn’t reply though. Not with words at least, just some random babbling. Even though both boys were nearing 2 years old, they did still tend to babble in gibberish from time to time. It was becoming less frequent so Chanyeol and Baekhyun were happy for that. Regardless, Chanyeol was still happy to hear his boy’s voice.

They reached their beautiful, grand kitchen and Chanyeol’s main base of operations. Despite shoving the mom title onto Baekhyun, he tended to handle most if not all of the cooking in the household. Though it was mainly due to the simple fact that he was the better cook between the two. He set Sehun onto their couch on his back and started rubbing his chubby belly. The feisty little tot responded by trying to push his father’s hand away, whining quietly. Chanyeol laughed and continued playing with Sehun for a few minutes, stopping once the boy decided he’d rather use his father’s hands for teething. 

“Aren’t you just the cutest?” Chanyeol cooed, rubbing Sehun’s cheek with his free hand.

“No.” the boy replied, still nibbling on his father’s hand. Chanyeol playfully squealed, pretending that Sehun was actually hurting him. Surprisingly, he actually succeeded in getting the boy to laugh, a rarity.

Eventually Sehun got bored with the game, so Chanyeol rolled the boy over and placed a nearby blanket on top of him. He knew the toddler would probably just go right back to sleep.

“Do you want the TV on, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked. Sehun loved watching television, so much so that he’d even tried turning it on by himself recently.

“No.” Sehun replied in his squeaky voice. 

“Ok, we can just talk.”

“No talk.” Sehun replied. Chanyeol laughed. He wondered if sometimes Sehun just rejected everything he or Baekhyun asked for on purpose.

“You don’t want to talk to daddy? Why not?” Chanyeol asked, already in the process of mixing the pancake batter. Sehun curled up into the blanket and closed his eyes, obviously more interested in sleep than talking to his father. The tall man couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What kind of pancakes do you want, Sehun?” 

“Choco…” Sehun said sleepily. 

“Oh, you want me to put the chocolate chips in yours?” Chanyeol was a bit conflicted. Baekhyun wasn’t a fan of giving the boys sweets so early in the morning, but Chanyeol couldn't resist spoiling them. He figured that a few little chocolate chips wouldn’t hurt. Then of course, Tao would probably want his cinnamon flavored pancakes. And Baekhyun might just ask for some blueberry pancakes. Sighing, Chanyeol separated the batter into three separate bowls so he could add each ingredient. Most likely he’d end up eating the blueberry ones.

“Tao?” a tiny voice peeped. Chanyeol looked over to see Sehun peeping over the arm of the sofa; his little arms wrapped on top on the arm of the sofa and his tiny head resting on it.

Chanyeol smiled. The boys had learned to say each other’s names recently. It was easier for Sehun since his parents tended to call Tao by his one syllable nickname rather than his full name.

“You’re looking for Tao? He’s in the back with mom. Want me to go get him?” Chanyeol asked, though he already predicted what the answer would be.

“No.” Chanyeol laughed. Maybe the boy just thought it was funy.

Nevertheless, at that moment, Baekhyun walked into the kitchen, Tao latched to his stomach. They boy’s tiny arms were wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulders, his head resting in the crook of the man’s neck. First things first, he walked over to the cocooned Sehun and gave him a kiss, one which the boy promptly tried to rub away in the couch cushions. Then he joined his mate in the kitchen.

“I’ll start the coffee.” The blond man stated, sitting Tao into his high chair.

“I can put it on.” Chanyeol offered. It was so typical of him to want to handle everything himself. Of course, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol had his limits. Now was one of those times considering his hands were so full with pancake duty.

“If I waited for you, we wouldn’t have any coffee.” Baekhyun joked. He grabbed the coffee maker and started it up. 

“Aigoo, I could have done it.” Chanyeol whined with a pout, causing Baekhyun to comfort him with a backhug. “You walked in a great time though. Sehun was just asking for Taozi.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, having some doubts. “Sehun, you want to play with Tao?”

“No!” the munchkin yelled, before retreating under his blanket. 

Baekhyun chuckled and figured that Sehun was just saying ‘no’ for no reason as always. The blond man hoisted Tao up from his seat and placed him on the sofa next to his brother.

Upon seeing Sehun, or rather the bundle of blankets covering Sehun, Tao immediately lied down on top of him. Sehun whined and poked his head from under the blanket, not too happy about being treated as a pillow.

The adults watched their children play for a few minutes. The interactions between the two were always adorable. It was even cuter considering the boys were wearing their animal onsies. Sehun’s was a white, fluffy cat while Tao’s was a panda. Sehun didn’t usually like the hood on his head though so he never put it on. Tao seemed not to like that look and always tried to pull Sehun’s cat head back on his head. It lead to many cute scuffles and adorable whining.

“Look at Sehun. He’s so cute when he pouts like that!” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Yeah, he is. And Taozi doesn’t look like he’s about to let up.” 

“Heh, yeah. He’s really…” Baekyun paused as he caught sight of what Chanyeol was cooking. “Hey! Is that chocolate? What happened to ‘no junk food for breakfast?’”.

“Huh, oh this? Well uh…” Chanyeol sheepishly stirred the batter, unwilling to admit that he gave into his sons so easily.

“Appa!” a tiny voice squeaked. “Tao!” The boys turned to see Tao still climbing onto Sehun. He seemed not to care all too much about his brother’s discomfort and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. While Sehun screamed for his parents in annoyance, Chanyeol and Baekhyun just squealed at the cuteness.

“Uwaa, they’re so cute!” Chanyeol cooed. The man took a step to go kiss his boys all over their faces, but Baekhyun pulled him back.

“Yah, you can’t just leave the stove. I’ll get them.” he scolded, playfully slapping Chanyeol on the back. “Wouldn’t want you to burn the chocolate.” Chanyeol stuck his tongue out at the older man.

Baekhyun grabbed Sehun first and brought him to his chair. As usual, Tao immediately began whining for Baekhyun to hold him as well. Tao had become quite attached to the shorter man, ever since the duo had adopted him. Neither was all too sure why, as they both spoiled him with attention and toys and love. Their friend Suho attributed to Baekhyun’s more motherly, feminine features and gentleness. Chanyeol was gentle with the boys as well, but he did have a habit of playing with them a bit rougher than his mate at times. Baekhyun, being older and more cautious, always kept things as calm as possible. Tao seemed to be a very soft boy, despite being slightly older and taller than Sehun, so the duo could see that as being a reason for the Chinese boy’s preference. 

Chanyeol also associated it with the shorter male’s bright blond hair color. Tao tended to reach for and hold Baekhyun’s hair quite a bit. They assumed that he just liked the unusualness of it which is why it drew his attention more than Chanyeol’s dark brown hair. It led to many jokes between the two, often with Chanyeol suggesting to dye his hair another color in the future.

“Aigoo, I’m coming.” Baekhyun playfully groaned. Tao latched onto the man instantly and began babbling his irritation. Baekhyun and Chanyeol gave their son their full attention as he complained to them. Tao had the cutest nasally voice. It sounded like he had a permanent cold which the two men, and all of their friends for that matter, found super cute.

“Breakfast is almost ready panda.” Baekhyun said, kissing the boy on the forehead. Tao returned the kiss, pressing his lips on his daddy’s cheek. Baekhyun couldn’t prevent himself from squealing. He sat Tao next to Sehun who just stared at the other. Baekhyun gave Sehun a kiss as well, but it was not reciprocated. 

“Hey, can’t Daddy have a kiss?” Baekhyun asked.

“No.” Sehun replied. Baekhyun pouted in the hopes of gaining sympathy from his son. And he does… from Tao. The panda gave him another kiss, this time on his head. And Baekhyun of course returned the gesture tenfold.

Chanyeol just stood laughing as he set everyone’s pancakes on their respective plates.

“Hunnie, why do you do that to mommy?” he chuckled.

“Food!” the boy exclaimed, reaching out for his cat shaped plate. 

“He cares more about food than me.” Baekhyun whined. He rubbed Sehun’s tiny hand in his own, but the toddler just pulled his hand free once his plate was set in front of him.

“Mine!” he chirped.

“Yep, that’s yours. And this is Tao’s.” Chanyeol said, placing the cinnamon pancakes in front of his older boy. Tao, the greedy little panda, lifted his pancake to his mouth without waiting for syrup or a fork.

“Yah, Tao-ah, use your fork.” Baekhyun says, mouth full of food. He handed Tao his fork but the boy just set it to the side.

“Sehun, why aren’t you eating?” Chanyeol asked. Sehun started to whine and babble incoherently, which only meant one thing. He wanted the brown haired man to feed him.

“Yeollie, don’t do it. Let him feed himself.” Baekhyun already knew that the other man was more than likely to give into his son’s whining. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to try would it?

“Sehun, you can feed yourself.” Chanyeol said, munching on his own pancake. Most likely the only bite he’d take before he succumbed to feeding Sehun. Sehun mumbled some more and shoved his red plastic fork at his father.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun already knew it was coming. Chanyeol didn’t bother trying to argue and started cutting up the boy’s pancakes.

“I’m just cutting them. He’s going to feed himself.” He assured the other, eyeing Sehun. “Right, Sehun?”

“No.”

“Aish, why do we even bother?” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Bappa.” Tao said quietly. Baekhyun looked over to see the boy holding his fork out to his father, also wanting to be fed.

“Taozi…”

“Hee hee, now what are you gonna do Baekkie?” Chanyeol laughed.

“Eh whatever; it’s Saturday.” Baekhyun laughed. The man got up and completely removed Tao from his highchair, before placing the boy on his lap. 

“Wow, you’re just going all out aren’t you?” It was hilarious for the normally strict parent to be the one giving in to one of the boy’s whining, and then some.

“Oh you know you want to do it too, so you may as well just go for it.” Baekhyun said, forking Tao more of his pancakes. The little panda giggled at the spoiling from his father. Chanyeol smiled and placed Sehun into his lap as well.

“Wanna eat now, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked.

“Ne!” The boy cheered, clapping his hands.

“Wow, he must really be hungry.” Baekhyun laughed.

“Can’t argue with that then.” Chanyeol agreed as he proceeded to feed Sehun his pancakes.

“First sweets for breakfast, now being fed in our laps; these boys have us wrapped around their little fingers.” Baekhyun sighed playfully.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Chanyeol said, kissing Sehun on the lips. 

After breakfast, Baekhyun washed the dishes, while Chayeol got the boys changed out of their pajamas. By the time Chanyeol had finished and was walking out with the two boys in his arms, his mate was putting away the last dish.

“Milk.” Sehun said as soon as he laid eyes on Baekhyun. It wasn’t even a question. The boy was basically putting in an order for milk as if he was at a restaurant. He even held an expecting, tiny hand out to Baekhyun.

“You want some milk now? Alright.” Chanyeol carried the boys to the couch as Baekhyun retrieved the boy’s milk bottles. Chanyeol wiggled his fingers in front of the babies’ faces, playing with them before they got their treat. Baekhyun smiled. It was so typical of the man. Playtime never stopped.

“Here it is.” Baekhyun announced, walking over to the duo with a bottle in each hand. Chanyeol pulled Sehun in his lap and took his bottle before proceeding to feed the boy. Baekhyun did the same with Tao. The duo let the boys drink their milk in silence, minus the sound of their suckling of course. But it was sound both men loved that just made them feel closer than ever to their boys. 

“Yeollie?” Baekhyun asked after a few minutes.

“Hm?” Chanyeol asked, eying Baekhyun with a smile.

“Do you think the boys are too old to be bottle fed?” he asked quietly. 

“I don’t know. How long are you normally supposed to bottle fed them?” he rubbed Sehun’s cheeks as he spoke. And the boy, too distracted by his milk, didn’t even try to push him away.

“Beats me. I just thought that if they’re eating solid food, they shouldn’t need a bottle anymore. Baekhyun said, watching Tao eagerly gulp down all of the milk in the bottle. “They should be using big boy cups.” He added, patting the boy’s head. Tao giggled.

“Hm, you’re probably right.” Chanyeol said after a few minutes. “It might be hard to wean them off of it though.”

“Considering how hard it is to say ‘no’ to them already, I’d definitely agree.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine though.” Chanyeol said, rubbing Sehun’s chin. “Heh, it’ll probably be harder to wean me from it than them.” He chuckled.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun sighed. “You are a big softie.” He added with a chuckle. He was joking of course, for he too would miss the special moments with their children. Chanyeol playfully stuck his tongue out at the older man.

“We can just cut back in small amounts.” Baekhyun then suggested. “Maybe only a few days a week.”

“Hm, I’m good with that. As long as Saturday is one of the bottle days.” Chanyeol said.

“Of course.” Baekhyun said, pecking Chanyeol on cheek. "This is our special time." 

Chanyeol smiled and returned to watching Sehun drink his milk, peppering kisses on his face every few seconds. Baekhyun playfully mouthed at Tao as he drank. These were the memories that would last a life time. Saturday mornings were always the duos' favorite time to spend together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it. Hope it was cute and fluffy enough. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
